Unnoticed Love
by Wine Glass
Summary: They loved eachother, but didn't know it until their final moments, their final goodbyes SessKag, rated M just in case


_Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring..._ "Kagome, can you answer that, I'm in the basement!"

"OK mom!" she hollared back, running down stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Hello? This is Kagome speaking." she said very professionally."Hey babe." She inwardly groaned, realizing who it was."Hi Koga. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you wanted for your 18th birthday next week." he asked. 'Nothing from you!' is what she wanted to say, but it didn't exactly come out that way...

"Well I really wanted the vanilla lace set from Victora's Secret."

"Alright I'll get you that then, See you thursday. Bye birthday girl."and he hung up. "Yeah, see you Thursday." she said with a sigh. Just as soon as she hung up the phone, it rang again.

_Ring, Ri-... _she picked it up, thinking it was Koga, "Yes Koga! I am sure that i want the vanilla set!" but instead of hearing his smug voice she heard someone elses. "Ehem. Hi Kags, it's Miroku." he said kind of nervously.

She was sure that at that moment her heart skipped a beat. "Oh Hi. Sorry I thought you were someone else... So what's up?" Kagome asked, a little more cheerful. " I was wondering. I mean I have off next week, and well, um.. Do you wanna go out to dinner with me?"

If someone were to come in and see her at that moment, they would've called 911 thinking she was having a heart attack. "Yes I would love to! Just tell me when and where!" she exclaimed, trying to calm down a little bit, not wanting to sound TOO eager.

"Is tuesday at 8 ok?" he asked hopfully. "Yes that's perfect!" she practiclly yelled. "OK I'll see you then." and they both hung up the phone.

She ran upstairs right away and turned on her CD player, and listened to Amber Pacific, 'Good Times'. Kagome danced around her room, and sang along with the song, with a hairbrush of course.

_'Good times last forever_

_I'll keep my heart with yours_

_For every minute I am gone'_

_'Swear you'll never leave me, _

_I'll be there everytime_

_In your heart and in your eyes'_

"Eeeeeee! I can't wait! Oh my god! I have to tell Sesshomaru!" quickly, she ran over to her computer and logged on. "Is he on? Is he on?" she asked herself while scrolling down her buddy list, until finally finding his screen name. "Yessss!'

HigurashiGirl:heyyy

Confessional:hello

HigurashiGirl:you will not believe what just happend to me!

Confessional:what, you just won the lottery?

HigurashiGirl:nooo... ok get this

HigurashiGirl:i, me, kagome higurashi, just got...

Confessional:what? got what?

HigurashiGirl:asked out

Confessional:by who?

HigurashiGirl:Miroku Sakuma

Confessional:that perverted asshole! you did not seriously say yes

Confessional:did you?

HigurashiGirl:haha yesssss

HigurashiGirl:omgg! i'm soo excited!

Confessional: if that ass tries anything will you...

HigurashiGirl:oh calm down, anyway you're going to have to come over

Confessional:why

HigurashiGirl:so you can help me get ready and everything

Confessional:why can't your mom help you or something like that

HigurashiGirl:because i NEED you! plus, i have to have a man oppinion

Confessional:fine, when

HigurashiGirl:monday, and get here as soon as you can

Confessional:ok

HigurashiGirl:ok, i have to go... bye

Confessional:bye

HigurashiGirl has signed off

"Hm. I wonder what time it is." as she said that, she walked over to her bed and turned to face to clock, she almost had a stroke. "Oh my god! It's already 11:30! I have to get to sleep. No wonder I"m so tired!" Kagome went over to her dresser and picked out some dark blue short shorts, and a slightly lighter blue tank top. After she got changed, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she was done, she started to stare at herself in the mirror practicing way to say, "Of course you can kiss me!" After a while she almost started to kiss herself in the mirror when her little brother Souta barged in, half asleep. "Ahh! What are you doing! Gross!" he yelled.

"Uh! Souta! Get! The! Hell! Out!" just as soon as she threw her hairbrush,he slammed the door. "Sigh, I guess I should get to sleep, it is kind of late." she said to herself while turning off the light and walking back to her room.

Kagome layed down comfortablely under the covers. her last thought was, 'I can't wait until tuesday!' before peacefully drifting off to sleep.

The week went very fast after that. Before she knew it, it was already monday. After school Sesshomaru, reluctently came over to help her get ready.

After about three hours of watching Kagome try on everything she had in her closet, he finally found the perfect one. She walked into the room wearing a jean mini skirt, black tights, a tight white tank top, that showed a repectful amount of cleavage, and sher black chucks. "Do you like it?" she asked, hoping that he would say yes. She was growing very tired of modelling everything.

"Yes. It's perfect." he replied. She walked over and sat next to him. "I"m really nervous. I mean, I've liked him for years, and now he finally asks me out. I just. I just feel like I'm gonna do something wrong, and screw this whole thing up." tears starting to form. " You are such stupid wench. You'll be fine. Just do what comes naturally, and relax."

She looked into his eyes, so make sure that he wasn't kidding or anything. But when she did, she couldn't look away. They sat there, face very, very slowly coming together. Just when they were less than an inch apart he pulled back. "I have to go, it's late. I'll talk to you later. OK?" he said rushing to get out the door. That causing her to come back to reality, "Uh, yeah. I'll call you or something."

Four years later, Kagome and Miroku became very serious, and Sesshomaru 'thought' that he found the love of his life, Kagura. It was Kagome's last year in collage, and she was studying really hard. Her room mate Sango, became her one of her best friends.

'This is soo boring, I much rather be with Miroku, or Sesshomaru, or even be doing community service.' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly her cell rang.

_Ding, ding, ding... Ding, ding, ding... _"Hello?" "Hey baby."he said, ever so smoothly. "Oh yeah, Mir, what's going on?"she asked happily. "Nothing, how are you?"he asked. "I'm studying, but I"m happy now that I'm talking to you."she answered.

"Hey, can you go to dinner tomorrow?"he asked. "Umm, yeah I"m free, ok meet me at Seashore Outings at 8, ok?" "Alright."

"well, you should probley get back to studying. I love you."he sang. "Mhm. I'll see you later."

"Bye", with that said she hung up her phone. "Miroku?"Sango asked. "Yeah. He going to take me to Seashore Outings."Kagome answered.

"That's a pretty fancy place on such short notice. You don't think that he's gonna...-"Sango implied.

"No! I mean, no. Of course not, he knows that I want to finish school before I even think about marriage." she said.

"Ok, ok. Don't have a heart attack. I was just saying that, that isn't a place that someone takes you to, to have a nice conversation."


End file.
